Forever
by FluffDucklings
Summary: Discontinued. Tobi, an adopted Wammy child, is found living in New York City. She has an active imagination and loves to cosplay. I wonder what kind of adventures she will get herself into?
1. Chapter 1

"Another day and a different school. High school is going to suck." I told myself as I walked to school. For some people, it would be very depressing walking in the rain. But, I felt right at home in it. My short silver hair (think of Haruhi from OHSHC that's my hair) was soaked and sticking to my skin and clothes. The time was 6:30am. School would start in an hour. My supplies in tow, I walked into the warm, dry school. Not that many people were here yet but I felt very crowded. 'Just kill me. The suspence is deadly.' I thought. I walked to my new locker. Number 5255. My combination was 19-41-29. Simple enough. I opened it and began to organize everything. I had a shelf for pens and pencils and other small things, a shelf for textbooks and a space for my 4 binders. I took out two of the binders, three pens/pencils, notebook paper, and two textbooks. I almost forgot to grab two notebooks and my bag. I took the things to the lunch room and sat in the back. By now more and more people were walking in and sitting down. Talking to friends and eatting breakfast. I sat down in an empty table and organized the things in my bag. I put the pencils, pens, erasers and a sharpener in the pocket and the binders and notebooks in the main space. I held the textbooks infront of myself looking over them. History and Science. Two of my 6 classes. I held onto my scheduel and flatened it out on top of the books.

History room 406. Mrs. Slep

Technology room 222 Mr. Bond

Math room 101 Mrs. Bosly

Science room 105 Mr. Lampart

English room 254 Mrs. Walsh

Swimming Pool Coach Sarah

I took out the school map and looked it over. Noting all of my destinations and determining my fastest routes. I marked them in my head and put the school map away. I then looked up and around myself. Just about the whole room was filled with talking, laughing teenagers. I gathered my things and looked at the clock. 5 more minutes before school started. I decided to get going to my first class. I found 406 on the third floor. I still had two more minutes so I started reading the history textbook. I was halfway finished with the first chapter when the teacher walked in after everyone settled down.

The day went by quickly. We took a test on books we had to read over the summer in English. That was pretty much the only education related thing we did. Other classes we learned the rules and names. I got through the day with little disturbances. I did feel a little embaressed when the other students snikered at my name. Tobi is not so bad. It is uniqe and no other girl in the school has the name. I was now walking home in the sun. I was holding the umbrella my mother had given me that morning. I walked into my home with a wonderful smell wafting in the air.

"Mom? What are you cooking?" I called to the kitchen as I hung up my jacket. "Steamed veggies, fresh fruit, and some fish. Go get cleaned up. The fish is almost done." "Okay." I ran to the bathroom and washed my hands and face. I then walked calmly back to the kitchen The table was set up with sushi and fruits and veggies. "Looks good." "Tastes even better." Said my mother with a mouthful of mango and carrots. I giggled at my mom's behavior. She could make anyone laugh, no matter what the circumstance. I sat down and filled my plate. We ate and talked about school and work.

...The next few weeks would be the same...


	2. Chapter 2

August 15th

8:15

2nd period

"Good morning, class." "... *cough*" "Well, *clears throat* today we have a new student." "whoo." A random kid said sarcasticlly. Mr. Bond then continued like nothing happened. "His name is," he looked at the paper and said, "Near. He comes from an orphanage in England." I felt my cheeks turn red when Mr. Bond said the new kid was from England. I also came from an orphanage in England. My mother had adopted me when she could not have a child of her own. I was brought to America when my mother moved back to her old home. When I answered a question in school, people would make fun of my very strong accent. The boy walked in. I was expecting a goof or something but, he looked very nice. He was almost shorter than me. Give or take a few inches. He had grey eyes like me. But, the thing that caught my eye and I thought was cute was that he appeared to be albino. I blushed really hard when he took the only seat left, next to mine. He sat down with one leg pulled up on the chair. He held it to his chest and took out some paper. "Miss, Tobi. Please left Near copy your notes so he may catch up. I snapped back to reality and gave him my detailed notes.

Mind you, I was the only girl in the room. All the other girls did not like technology. Instead, they wanted to become beatitions or gymnists. I wanted to make the worlds best super computer. I new how to put together a regular computer, but I always got stuck on something else. I thought the tech class would help me perfect my skills.

Near looked through the notes and wrote quickly. He gave them back 10 minutes later. When I reached for the paper, our hands brushed against each others. I blushed and quickly took the paper back. But, when I turned back I noticed that the boy seemed familair. I did not know where but I felt like I had seen him somewhere before.

After class, I waited for everyone else to leave the room. So did Near. I got up and eventually asked him the question that had been bugging me all through class. "Near?" I said in my soft silent voice. "I hope you don't mind me asking you something." 'Not at all." "What was the name of the orphanage you came from. I also came from an England orphanage." I stopped then kept going. "I came from an orphanage named Wammy." "I came from Whinchester, England. The orphanage was named Wammy. I feel like I know you but, I am not sure." I looked surprised. We both came from the same place. "Do you know a boy named Mail?" "Jevvas, yes. Name someone you know." "Mihael Keehl. I think he was Russian." "Matt and Mello." I then looked releaved. "N-Near? You are Nate River, correct?" "Yes. You are Tokoyo Watters." "Yes." I blushed as we walked into our next class. We sat next to eachother and agreed to meet after school. I was so happy. I had not seen or heard from Near since we were 7. I always had a crush on him ever since. Waiting to meet with Near made the day seem to drag on forever. When it finally came time to meet Near in the student parking lot, I became the latest victum of the Seniors. (haha movie senerio) They formed a circle around me and kept shoving me into eachother. I got dizzy quickly and with my low stamina I fainted. I did not know what happened next but I woke up in the nurses office. She told me she was walking to her car when she saw me on the floor passed out. My mom was sitting at the foot of the bed and in the corner was Near. My mom had never met Near and I was too embarressed to introduce them here. I got up and we left. In the parking lot I introduced them. "Mom, this is Near. We were friends in the orphanage. He came to America about a week ago." "Hello, Near?" "Yes ma'am. Nice to meet you." "So Near, why did you come? Are Matt and or Mello here, also?" My mom looked very confused because I had never told her about them. I would tell her later, though. "No, I came with three adults to help in an investigation." "You are a detective now?" We had moved the conversation the the car and my mom was driving home. "Yes. L never pick-" "Did something happen to him? Is he okay?" My mom looked at us using the rear view mirror. "Tobi, L is dead." "WHAT??? But, how? When? WHY???" "L was killed by Kira. So was Watari." "Wa-Wat-Watari?" I was about to cry. Watari had found me at the doorstep in the dead of winter at the Wammy House. "But, but who is Kira? Where was L? How did he die?" "L and Watari were in Japan working on the Kira case. Kira has the power to manipulate people and kill them with just a name and face. I do not know, though, how he got ahold of there names. Right now, our main suspect is Light Yagami and Misa Amane is our 2nd suspect." I was crying by now over the loss of the greatest men I had ever known. My mom had pulled into the drive way and I ran into the house. Near and my mom followed and we sat at the table. "I am so confused. Who are L and Watari?" My mom was so confused it was not funny. "And who are Matt and Mello?" I looked up and answered. "The orphanage I came from raised geniuses. Matt and Mello and also Near are three of my friends from it. Everyone at Wammys were always competing to become the next L. L is the greatest detective in the world. Watari was like a father figure to all of us." "So if L is dead... who is the newest L?" My mom was taking the words right out of my mouth. "I am." "Near? Congradulations! But.... what happened to Mello and Matt?" "Roger suggested us to work together and Mello stormed out and left. He has joined the New York Mafia and Matt.... I think Matt is also in the Mafia or he is working at a Game Stop." "I put my money on the Game Stop. Mello is a criminal? I would have expected him to go back to Russia. He knows I would have come." My mother was still very clueless as to what we were talking about. Just then Nears shirt pocket flashed and a monotone ring came from it. "Sorry." He answered the cell phone. "Gevanni? I am at 18731 Scotts Lane. Yes." He hung up. "Who is Gevanni?" I asked before Near could say anything. "He is one of my assistances." "Cool. So, where are you accomidated right now?" "In a hotel a few miles away." Are you going straight there when Gevanni comes?" "Yes." I turned to Mom and asked, "Could I come? I want to help as much as I can and avenge L and Watari's deaths. School let out today so I don't have to worry about school. Please?" My mom new she would not hear the end of it if she did not let me go so she said, "Only if Near is okay with it and you check in with me." I turned to Near and he nodded. "Shweet!!! I am going to pack a few things now." I ran upstairs and left Near and my mom alone to talk together. "So who are these adults you are with?" Gevanni, Rester and Lidner. They help with the investigation and other things. Do not worry. Tobi will be perfectly safe. As long as you don't tell anyone where she is going." " Right. I want her back as the way she left." I came back down and sat back at the table. "I have some clothes and a few books. Thank you soooo much mom." "Just be home for Christmas okay dear?" "Can do!" Just as I finished the sentence a knocking came from the front door. "I'll get it!" I walked to the door and opened it. "I am Gevanni -" "Near is inside. Please, come in." I led him to the kitchen. "Sir." "Gevanni." Gevanni bowed to Near then to my mom and me. "Thank you for introducing me to your mother Tobi. We must be leaving now, though." I nodded and hugged my mom. She kissed my forehead and gave me one last hug at the doorstep. We got into the car and Gevanni drove to the destination. Near sat in his usual position as I sat crosslegged looking out at the sky and the clouds. I broke the silence with a random, dumb question. "Don't you ever get the feeling that the clouds want to take over Earth? I think they spend the day planning and at night they slowly fullfill there plans." I looked at Near then to Gevanni, who looked like he was surpressing a laugh. "You can laugh. There is nothing wrong." He then burst out laughing. The rest of the trip was silent. When we got to the hotel, Gevanni opened our doors. We walked the stairs to the 37th floor. The whole floor was built with rooms with tons of computers and a few rooms as living spaces. Two other people were in the room and Gevanni introduced us. "This is Rester. Lidner is over by the desk." "Hi, I am Tobi." Rester gave an uncaring wave and Lidner shook my hand. Near sat on the floor and told me to look over some files so I could get caught up. I was very anxious to help so I read quickly. When I picked up one of the files a picture fell out. "N-Near? Is this Mello?" I showed him the picture and he nodded. "I just don't remember him smiling or even looking happy. I always was a little afraid of him. He never looked so happy." I put the picture next to me and glanced at it every once in a while. I read the files and learned that Kira was using a Death Note. "Do you have any theories on how Kira got the notebook?" "One. A Shingami gave it to him." "Shinigami don't exist. Even Matt knows that." "We all thought that but the do exist. None of us has seen one but from the infromation we have they do." "Oh, okay. So, I am done with the files. What do I need to do?" "Wait for instructions." I sat on the floor opposite Near and looked at all his toys. "Do you have a remote control car?" Rester looked at me with burning fury. "What did I do?" "No, I do not. I will need to aquire one soon." "Why does Rester look so mad?" Rester then looked back at the monitors and shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey! It-It's Mello." Sure enough Mello was walking to the door of the room we occupied. I perked up. "Is Matt with him?" "He is alone." "oh..." Then the door burst open and Gevanni and Rester held a gun to Mello as Mello held a gun to Near. "Mello!!!" I hugged him and he just looked at me. "Tobi, remember? Or do I have to make you remember." My evil, violent side started to show. "Tobi? I haven't seen you since you were 7." "So, you are like 16. Meany. I can't drive yet." Everyone lowered there guns. "There is a reason you came. Why?" Near spoke to Mello. "Come on. Why can't you guys just get over your rivalry? Mello?" I looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "What? You are starting to scare me." "Do you know where Matt is?" "He is probably at the Convention center downtown. I heard there was a new video game console coming out and the whole con revolved around it." "Thank you!" I ran to Near and I asked to go. "As long as you bring him back. And you must take Lidner." "Domo Arigato!!!" I ran, dragging Lidner behind me, to her car parked 37 floors below us. "So, she asked me, who is Matt?" "When we were in Wammy, Matt and I always tied for third place in the ranking. We share a love for technology and video games. I um... always hung with him and well... we were best friends." We got to Lidner's car and headed for the convention center. We got in, with Lidner's fake FBI badge, for free. I headed straight for the gaming area. I was looking for a guy with greenish brown hair. "What does he look like" "He is easy to spot. He was green-brown hair and orange tinted goggles." We searched the video games then headed to the stage. A man was talking about how the gaming world was starting anew. Lidner had to drag me away so we could continue searching. We looked for a few minuets in each room. Sadly, no luck. Then I had an idea. We had just walked by the stage. They were now showing a demo of the new Final Fantsay 13. (I will aquire it some day) I kept looking at the screen while Lidner searched the sea of people. Then she called to me, "I found him!" I turned my attention, quickly, away from the screen and looked to where she was pointing. He was sitting in one of the front rows. I made a mad dash to him and then calmly sat next to him. He did not notice until I said, "Don't you just love FF13?" "Yeah! I have everyone that has come out." "Me too! I also have a super computer that I have been working on since I was 6." He turned to face me and his eyes lit up. "TOBI!!!" "MATT!!!" Everyone around us looked with glares. "Sowwy." We got up and met up with Lidner, who was talking to a gaurd. "This is Lidner. She is working for Near in the SPK. I just joined about an hour ago. Mello came and was going to shoot Near but, I hugged him and then he told me where you were and I have his gun and I am so glad to see you again." He looked at me then yelled, "YOU HAVE M-" My hand shot up to cover his mouth. "I took it just in case. He probably already knows by now." We were exiting the building when Lidner told us to cover our faces. "Why?" I asked while doing so. Then I remembered. Kira could kill with a face and name. I used one of Matt's bags he got from the con and he used his jacket. We got to the car three minutes later. The windows were tinted, obviously. Right as Lidner put the key in the ignition, a fight broke out just outside the con enterence. Lidner drove out of the parking lot quickly, trying to avoid any 'accidents'. I talked to Matt on the way back to HQ, catching up with things. When we got back to HQ I ran up the 37 flights of staires to introduce Matt with everyone else.

"Sup!" Matt greeted Rester, Near and Gevanni. "This is Matt. And this is Rester and Gevanni." I said pointing to everyone. "Near, Tobi, still short as ever I see." He laughed when I slaped him in the arm. "At least I am still growing. When I am done I will taller than you. Just wait and see." "Sure you will, Shrimpy." He laughed again and this time I kicked him in the shin. He laughed painfully, making my day. "Ahem." Near got our attention. "While you and Lidner where out, three more people were killed by Kira." I froze. 'Kira! I will catch you and revenge L and Watari and every inoccent sole you have killed.' "All were in New York City. There specific location was at the New York City Convention Center." "Did they do anything? There was a huge fight as we left." "Yes. The three victums were in a riot when they died of fatal punches to the head." 'I knew something was up. Fights at con are usually between groups fighting over something like Star Wars is better then Star Trek.' Lidner went to the computer and looked up the names of the deceaced. "Randy Scottsons, Andie Collins and Benjamin Harrolds. All were High school drop-outs and sold drugs. Nothing too serious." Matt was playing his game by now and listened to Lidner as she read. Surprisingly it seemed like he could not concentrate on the game. He seemed upset. "What's the matter, Matt?" "Nothing." He kept playing his game while I turned to face Lidner and Gevanni. I stared at the screens but my mind was somewhere else. 'I wonder if Matt wants revenge for L as much as I do. I wish I could have atleast said good-bye...'


	4. Chapter 4

so sorry i have not updated in what seems like years. I have my state testing tommorow. By the way, it it TAKS. Texas Assesment of Knowlege and Skill.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Tobi... Tobi!" I felt a nudging on my back. "Huh?" I looked for the voices owner. It was Rester. "You need a room to put your things and sleep in. Follow me." he led me and Matt down a few short hallways then stopped at the elevator. I kind of sweatdropped. 'Why didn't we take this thing on the way up?' He pressed the 40th floor button and we glided upwards. He showed Matt and me our rooms then left to the main room. I unpacked my few things. There was a dresser and a bed, no windows. "It's perfect. " I said as I fell onto the bed. I placed my clothes in in the top drawer and put my books on the night stand next to the bed, for easy access. Then I noticed my iPod was in the pocket of the bag I had. I plugged in the earphones and turned it on.

_I tear my heart open. I sew myself shut. My weakness is, that I care too much. - (Papa Roach)_

I turned to a different song.

I started to jump on my new bed and sing along, almost sounding exactly like the singer. Then, Matt knocked on the door frame and came in. I instantly stopped in mid-air and fell onto the awaiting bed. I bounced a few times before losing balance and falling on Matt. We got knocked off the bed and onto the wooden floor. I hit my head while Matt fell on his butt. I got up rubbing my bruised head and helped Matt off the floor. I grabbed my iPod and ran to the elevator. He followed and we went back to the main room. Near was waiting, impatiantly. "Um... hehehe! Sorry we took so long. I found my iPod and started to listen to it." I apologized. I sat down next to Near. He was making a neat list. "What 'cha doin'?" I asked curiously. "Making a list." Ner stated simply. "Rester is going to get a few things for me." "Ohhhhh!!! Can I help?" "Fine. Hand me that piece of paper." He pointed to a stack of paper. BUT, not just the stack. No! He pointed to the bottom of the stack. "This one?" I asked picking up the big pile and slipping the paper to Near with my foot. "Yes. Thank you." He put the paper on the bottom the the small stack he was making. I sweatdropped and put the papers back down. I sat back down and read what Near wrote. 'Two black remote cars. Ten rubber ducks. Assorted Robots and Action Figures.' I skimmed through the list. It had pretty much a whole toy store in it. I looked up to the figure who came to stand over us. "Hello, Rester!!" I cheerfully said. "Here you are, Comander Rester." Near handed him the list. "Oh, can I come. You could stay in the car then I could get the stuff for you. That way you won't be so embarresed." I smiled at him and then Rester accepted my offer on Near's command. I, once again, ran down the stairs and waited for the driver to catch up with me. He drove to the store and handed me a wallet. "Just get the things on the list." "Oki Doki!" I grinned stupidly and lept from the car. For a freshman, I was pretty childish. I loved puzzles and dressing up. I grabbed a cart thing and looked for the first things on the list. "Rubber duckies..... Check!" I put some in the basket and continued. I was on the last item when I saw a hulla hupe. It was big and blue. I grabbed it and found the lego Star Wars set Near wanted. I also got some more Lego playsets and left for the register. While I was waiting in the LONG line, an adult came up to me. She was wearing a name tag and looked like she worked there. "Hello, little girl!" She gave me a smile a kindergartner would fall for and then continued. "Are you lost?" I looked at her with confused eyes. I was short but still come on, someone's gotta stick up for the little man. I nodded 'no' then moved up some more in the line. She had not left and I looked at her again. "What is your name?" I thought for a moment then started crying. A fake buy, believable cry. "Help! Help me! This lady is being mean to me!!!" I fell down and started rubbing my eyes and cryed harder. Though I was crying on the outside, I was laughing my head off in my mind. Some people were looking sternly at the woman and one mom asked her if that was her kid. Just when things were getting good, Rester walked in. He saw me on the ground and ran over. "Tobi, are you alright?" I looked at him and gave a small wink then continued crying. He caught the act and started to play along. "What did you do to my poor daughter?" Rester towered over the woman and looked very threatning. She stuttered a few words then apologized and left. When everyone left, I stopped crying. "Thank you. I-" "What was that all about?" "I just wanted to have some fun." I said inoccently. "Well, let's just get this stuff payed for and get out of here." We did so and on the way out I saw the lady and stuck my tounge out at her. Then I laughed when she looked stunned. We got back to HQ and I snuck Matt a video game that I had bought for him. Then I sat down with Near and played with the rubber ducks while he built a Lego set. My rubber ducks had eventually evolved into an army and Near's Lego's became a fort for them. The ducks were fighting the Lego people. It was an all out war when the screens all went white and a large Old English 'L' came on. I cocked my head utill a voice came. "Near?" "Yes, L?" 'L? But... Near, you said he was dead....' We will meet at the Yellow Box on December 18 is that date still confirmed?" "Yes. Please bring everyone with you." "I will." Then there was a clicking and the conversation was over. "Near! You said L was dead." "Yes. That was not L. That was Light Yagami. The suspected Kira." "Oh..." I looked down and got lost in thoughts. Gevanni brought me back to reality, from what felt like atleast and hour or so, saying that it was 4AM and that he, Lidner and Rester were going to bed. "Okay! Have a nice sleep." I waved good-bye and then stared into nowhere.

I lost all sences when I jumpped up. "Who touched my arm?" Near and Matt shook there heads 'no'. I felt a rub on my forearm. Are you sure that you did not brush against me by accident?" Near said no. Matt was in a chair and far from me. 'Who touched me?' Then the room got freezing cold. "Okay, this is not funny anymore. Who ever is doing this needs to stop now." I pulled Matt to his feet and made him walk over to sit with me and Near. I started to shiver and rubbed my arms. "Near, where is the thermostat?" "In the hallway." "Good. Matt go turn the heat back up." "Ok- No way! I am not going alone." "Well, Near and I are not going anywhere. Now just go." I pushed with all my might but, could not push Matt forward. "GOD! I am so weak." I sat back down and convinced Matt to go alone. I grabbed the remote control car and had it ride next to Matt. It was pretty funny when I made him trip over it. Anyways, Matt said the thermostat read 75 F. "That can't be right. I must be broken." I got up and looked for myself. Then I felt a breath on my neck. I quickly turned around and hit Matt in the gut. "You pervert!" "What? I didn't do anything." "Yes you did. You breathed on me!" "Tobi, if I was to do that I would have to crouch down and you probably would have heard. Ask Near." "He was standing up straight and was watching the thermostat." "Fine, but I am not happy. I bet someone is playing a trick on us." My eyes shot from screen to sreen, then I noticed the date. December 18th. "Near, we are going to the Yellow Box this afternoon, right?" "Yes." "Matt and I need to come, right?" "Only, if you feel it is important." Yes. "It is." Near nodded and so did Matt. After that, I fell asleep on the floor. My mind winding about meeting the man who killed my two favorite men.

The late morning rolled around and I woke up. My stomach was rumbling. Then, I realized that I had not eaten since the 15th. "Near." I whined. "I'm hungry." Then, as if on que, his stomach growled and so did Matt's. Gevanni and Lidner sweatdropped and Rester sighed. "What would you like?" "Chinese!" Matt and I exclaimed in unison. Rester did not wait for an answer from Near. "Near, what would you like?" I asked, not wanting to be rude. "I will have what everyone else is having." "Okay! Chinese it is!!" Rester sighed again and left to go get some Chinese take-out. I giggled. My mood was high and mighty untill the gothic 'L' came to the sceen. "Near, we will be at Yellow Box in three hours." "Alright. But, I have a request. I would like Mogi to be holding the notebook. For obvious reasons. Is that alright with you?" "Yes. I feel that it is for the best. Mogi will strap the notebook to his chest. That way, no one will be able to get into it without a key." "Okay." And with that, Near hung up. I hung my head. "Near." I whispered. "I-I am so sorry. I have to get revenge on L and Watari. I _**need**_ to." Rester walked in with the food. "Yay!" I yelled. My mood of remorse and denial went, directly, to happiness and joy. I quickly grabbed some fried rice and broccoli with garlic sauce. I sat down away from everyone and dug in. When Matt tried to sit by me I hissed, playfully. He hung his head. "Aww, poor Matty, does he needs a hug?" "Maybe." I hugged him. But... I did have time to poor some sauce down his shirt. When he leaned back up... "Argh! Hot! Hot! Hot!" He quickly left the room to find a bathroom. Everyone was look-staring at me. "What? Didn't you think that was funny?" I laughed as Matt walked back in. A new shirt on. He did not sit back next to me. "Aww, Matty, that makes me sad. I need a hug." "Hahaha." I stuck my tounge out at him. We finished our food and I asked where a bathroom was. Lidner directed me to one and I left to get clean clothes to change into. I took a long hot shower. After brushing my hair, I walked back into the main room. Near and Matt were in new clothes. "Matt, how many times are you going to change clothes?" "Three." He whispered. I laughed. "Hey, does Mello know your here?" Matts' eyes looked from side to side. "...no..." "Stop, Matt, your killing me." I faked a laugh. "No, but really, where is Mello?" "Umm... he said something about kidnapping the fourth Kira and keeping him/her under strict watch. Umm, it was a girl, actually, her name is... Takede. Kiyomi Takeda." My heart went ice cold. Is he wearing a helmet?" "Yeah. He always wears one when he rides his motorcycle." "Can you call him?" "Yeah." "Tell him **not** to take it off. No matter what. He must not take it off. I don't want Kira to kill him." "O-okay." Matt took out a cell phone and dialed a number. A few minutes later, he was talking to Mello. "Hey, Mels, umm... when you find Takeda... don't take your helmet off. Tobi said not too. I think she is having one of her feelings, again. Okay, thanks, bye." "He said, he was worried about your feeling. Nothing ever goes right when you have one." I rubbed the back of my neck. "I know." I laughed. So.. umm, shouldn't we be leaving?" "Yes." Near answered me. He stood up and followed Rester out the door. I followed suit with Matt, Lidner and Gevanni.

When we got to the car, Rester took over as driver. Lidner took the passenger seat next to him and Gevanni sat in the back with me and Matt. "So.. umm, this ride will be around two hours long?" Gevanni nodded. I sighed. "Good thing I brought my iPod." I took it out and started listening to my music. Around half an hour later, it died. I sighed, again. "This bites." I mummbled. I turned to Near. He was playing with finger puppets of himself, Matt, Mello, L, and me. My figurine was on one hand along with Matt and Mello's. Near and L's were on his other hand. "Well, I can just feel the love there." I pointed out the set up. I giggled. Matt was playing his Nintendo DS and was off in his own little world of Link and Zelda. I made an attempt to steal it but I ended up on the car floor under his foot. "How is this even possible?" I huffed as Matt kept a firm grip on my back. "Can I get up now?" I asked half an hour later. "The floor smells like feet and I think someone needs to change their socks. MATT! Hint hint." He let go and I got up. "Thank you." I sarcasticlly remarked. "Your welcome." I puffed my cheeks. Gevanni and Lidner were softly giggling. I started laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked as I laughed with them. They both stopped. "Was it something I said?" The rest of the trip was pretty quiet.

When we reached the Yellow Box, Lidner and Gevanni went on ahead to cheek for security. Rester stood back with us. "Hey, Matt? Don't you have TV on your cell phone?" "Yeah,do you want to watch the news or something?" "Yes please!" I held my hands out. He dropped the phone in my hands and I turned on the television setting.

"A fire was reported to have broken out at a nearby abandoned Church. A van was parked inside and is believed to have contained a motorcycle and two passengers. When the van was removed, we here, at the NHN mourn for the loss of Kira's spokeswoman, Takeda Kiyomi. The second was a young male. He is under going treatment for severe fire wounds and suffication. His identity is unknown for now."

I stared at the small screen.

"mello...." "Tobi, it's okay." Matt soothed me. "I... I am.. I am going to KILL HIM!!!" I exclaimed, scaring Matt. "THAT IDIOT!!! HOW COULD HE HAVE BEEN SO CARELESS??!! HE BETTER BE PRAYING THAT HE DIES IN THE HOSPITAL BECAUSE, I AM GOING TO KILL HIM NEXT TIME I SEE HIM!!!!"

Matt hung his head. "Tobi, you are as stupid as ever." "HEY!" "Quiet!" Near ordered. He was walking ahead of us. "Light Yagami shall be here soon." He sat down in the middle of the floor. "Hey, did you know Yagami backwards is 'Im a gay'?" I whispered to Matt. We both started to laugh, quietly. Then, Mogi, a man working for Light, walked in. He left a few minutes later after bowing. Then, five minutes later, a group of men walked in. I had seen a picture of Light before. But... now I was looking at the man who killed L Lawliet. I tensed up. A horrible feeling washed over me. As Matt had said, my bad feelings always ended up happening. The masks Matt, Near, and I were wearing began to get hot and stuffy. "Most of the faces in this room have already been seen by the public, and most likely by Kira. I shall wait one hour before taking off the mask. As shall you, too." He directed the last part to Matt and me. So, we waited. And waited. And waited. After what felt like an eternity, Near spoke. "As no one has died yet, I shall take my mask off." And he did as he said. I did also. Matt was a little hesitant, though. Three of L's succesors, standing before the infamous Kira. Four natural enemies. Plus, the others who did not trust this man. He held such uneven odds. I blinked and then a monster was floating next to Light. 'So, this is a Shinigami?' I thought. I was not really paying attention. Light started talking and he said something about Near losing against him. That he had won. 'What do you mean?" "Yes. I am Kira. I was the one who did this. But, I did this for the sake of humanity. For those who's soles have not been corrupted by the vile that is the world." He started laughing. The men standing next to him cringed away. They quickly pulled guns on him. As did Rester, Lidner, and Gevanni. "Near, only 40 seconds left. Is there not anything you would like to say?" Near stayed on the ground. I thought of what Light meant by those words. Then, my eyes widened. "Y-you [CENSOR]!!!" I exclaimed. "How could you!" Near held up a hand. I breathed deeply. My temper would lose control if I did not. 'This man... No! he is not even worth calling a man. This thing! has deliberatly cut the life of a young being. Ho-' My thoughts were cut short when a man burst in. "I did it Kami-sama. I did what you told me to. I did it!" The man looked half crazed and half paranoid. He held a Death Note up. Names were written in it. The first name was Nate River. My eyes widened in shock, again. 'Wait! Did not Near have Gevanni change the last of the pages to regular notebook paper? Yes... " I sighed with relief. I turned to Matt for the first time through this whole ordeal. He looked worried. I gave him a confident glance and he calmed. Then, I saw Light laughing histerically. "Only 10 seconds left." 'Really? has it only been 30 seconds?" "Well, this whole thing has been fun but... it is time to say good bye, Near." He looked at his watch. "Five...Four...Three...Two...One." He started laughing. I was starting to worry. Natural instincts tell you to do this when things like this happen. I noticed that my bad feeling had gone away. Nothing bad would happen... that I new of. Thirty seconds passed. Light was yelling. "Mikami! Y-You idiot! You let them trick you!" He looked at his watch. Then, his hand started for it. The younger of the men shot Lights hand then. "Matsuda!" Two of them yelled. Matsuda then lost himself. He kept shotting at Light as he tryed to escape. Then, Light fell. Matsuda took this as a chance to kill. He pointed the barrel of the gun at Light's head and fired. Everything was quiet. Then, I saw Light heavily breathing. A hole in the ground, two inches from his head. Light looked sideways at the hole. He tried to grab hold of the watch again but, Mogi pushed it away with his foot. Light struggled to get up. Then, when he was on his knees, he spotted the Shinigami. "R-Ryuk. Good. Write. Write down their names. I will give you an apple. Just write fast." Light was chuckling. "Alright. I will right in my notebook." Light started to laugh a victory laugh. "Stop!!" The last man, Aizowa, yelled to Ryuk, the Shinigami. The bullets fired at him went straight through him. "You can't kill a Shinigami with those." "Hurry up, Ryuk!" "Done." "Let me see." Ryuk laughed and turned the book. On it, in big letters, read, "Yagami Light". I gasped. 'Did the Shinigami only right Light's name in the notebook?' "R-Ryuk?" "It's like I said in the begining, I am not on your side, nor am I on L's. Or.. In this case, Nate River's. I wrote your name in my Death Note like I said in the begining." "N-No!!" Light tried to tackle Ryuk, but fell through him. Light then started laughing in hysteria. I started counting down the seconds left of Kira's life. '29...28...27...26...25...' Light got up and started running. I turned to look at Mikami as Light shouted at him. The next second, a burst of blood spewed from Mikami's throat. A pen in his hand. '...10...9...8...7...6...' Light's time on Earth was down to 5 seconds. He was laying on a staircase. He rose a hand and then closed his eyes.... forever.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So sorry I haven't updated for... well, ever. Pleaes enjoy this chapter and review pwease? *Puppy eyes*  
I live on reviews. If you don't send them, I will starve. Don't let me starve.

Oh! And sorry about the completly emo-y begining.  
Well, that's all. Please review to keep me fed!

Also, I don't own Death Note, That 70's Show, Invader Zim, Anime Matsuri and anything else I can't all belong to their original creators.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked over at Near, he was rising from the floor. I noticed that the three children in the room were trembling.  
I guessed that the events that had just taken place had been more terrifying than I had suspected. The group of men that had just, a few seconds before, been standing next to Light, had walked over to us.  
"So... you're L?" Mogi asked Near. "Yes."

A siren became louder and louder outside.  
"Near, are the police coming to take the bodies away?" "Yes." He answered flatly.

A few minutes later, a pounding came from the wide, double doors.

"Police! We are coming in!" A team of 6 officers burst through the door.  
Two went directly to the dead bodies while the rest came to us. Rester, Lidner, and Gevanni showed them their FBI badges and the rest showed them their badges.

Matt, Near, and I stood back, not wanting to have to answer any questions or anything the older adults wanted.  
A few minutes later, Lidner turned to us. "We can leave now. The police have it from here." 'Wow.' I thought.

We left to the parked car. Once again, Lidner and Rester got front while Gevanni was stuck with us. The ride back to the headquarters was quiet and dead. No talking or soft music in the background. When we got back, Near took his regular position on the middle of the floor. "I-I...." My mouth was dry. I was still slightly shaking. "I did not realize what I would experience today. But... I am glad." Matt nodded.

I hung my head. I felt stupid for acting stupid and trying to play during my stay.  
"N-Near.... I am sorry. I am sorry for the way I have acted for the past few days. I want to make it up. Will you come home with me and spend Christmas with me and my mother?" I turned to Matt.  
"You too. Maybe Mello, also. Unless..." I hung my head, once again.  
"I just thought that it would be nice to be with friends again. You know... I have been in America for seven years and have yet to make a friend. You know...... I am so unsocial. It is real hard for me." I felt ice cold.

"I will come." I lifted my head. "R-Really? Oh, thank you, Near." "Me too. I don't think Mello will be so keen on the whole idea though." "Oh, okay." The older adults had left to give us privacy. "Matt. You know how I am always laughing and playing around. Well, it is all fake."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I fake emotions so as not to upset others. When I laugh, I am crying. When I smile, I am frowning on the inside. I even cry myself to sleep at night. It- My whole life has been a lie. Those days back in Wammy, I faked there too. You see.. before I lived in Wammy's, I had a best friend. We were in Kindergarten. I knew her for about three days, then.... She and her mother died in a car accident because of a drunk driver. I was one of her few friends. Our school made a small personal memorial for her. A tree and a statue stands on the small front lawn of the school. I- Because of that.. I was afraid to get too close to anyone, again. I was afraid to befriend someone and then lose them. I still am afraid. I-I..."

My voice was cracking and I couldn't continue. I sunk down onto the floor. "I-I am sorry for telling you this. You probably don't care. I'm sorry." I started shaking. Fighting off tears. "W-Wh-When I met you and Near and Mello.. I, well, I felt like I could trust you all not to leave me. But.. when my mother adopted me, I felt alone again. She is very nice so I did not want to upset her. I fake emotions for her too. I'm sorry." I felt a hand on my shoulder. Matt was trying to comfort me. "I- I am sorry you have to see this."  
"You know, you need to stop being so sorry." A laugh was caught between a cry and I hiccupped.

"You know... Tobi. I don't think you fake _all_ of those emotions. Remember when you made that sludge bomb and Mello got it in his hair. You laughed for a week. Now you can't say you faked that." I slowly started to feel better. "Now, stand up. Christmas is in less than 10 days. We need to get to your mom's hose if we want to celebrate there." I giggled weakly. My throat was tight and it was hurting incredibly.

Lidner walked back in. "Near, when would you like to leave?" "In an hour." He stood up and most likely left to pack. Matt and I did the same.

After packing, we followed Lidner out the door. I was feeling a lot better. Rester and Gevanni were staying behind. We entered the car and Lidner drove off. This drive was much better than the last. Matt started singing Christmas tunes and Near was playing with action figures with little Santa hats on them. We also were wearing them. Except for Lidner, who had declined the offer to the fourth hat. The drive felt very short. By the time Matt had finished singing "The Twelve Days of Christmas," we were at my mother's house. It had only been a few weeks but, it felt like years.

"MOM!!!" I exclaimed. My mother was standing in the window. She ran out the door and scooped me into a hug. "Ohhhhh! I have missed you soooo much!" "Ummph, M-Mom, ca-can't breathe!" She let go.

"So, mom, what have you been up to?" Nothing much. I just finished decorating the house for Christmas, though." "I can see. You even put the Halloween decorations out." "What?" I pointed to the one eyed, cringing Santa Claus. "oh... uhhh, I did not notice that." I giggled. "Oh! Um... So, this is Hale and Matt." "Good afternoon, you two." My mother greeted. "Mother, can Near and Matt stay for Christmas?" "Why not? The more the merrier." "Oh, thank you!" Lidner bid her farewell and drove off. We walked back inside.

*some time after Christmas*

Maannnn! Why didn't Mello come???" I whined. "He had work to do. I have told you this five times, already." Matt commented. "but stilllll..." I whined more. I was lying on my back, throwing a rubix cube up and down. That is, until I missed and the hard plastic cue hit my face. "Owwww!" I moaned. I had a red mark on my forehead. Near was playing with dice and Matt was playing a video.

"Lunch is ready!" My mother called out. "Yay!!" We all sat down and started eating. The television was on a random new channel.

"..And that is why Kira has so many supporters." "But still, don't you think that even after a few months, he would have lost some supporters? The crime rate has gone up 3% in only the 1 month Kira has stopped killing." "That is true but, more criminals have been but in jail and prisons. This Kira has to have many strong supporters because of that."

"Come on! All they are doing is ranting!" I exclaimed. I flipped the channel to "That 70's Show". "Now this is a show!" I happily ate the sandwiches and drank my juice.

"Oh, Mom! I was on the internet last night. A convention is going to be held in Houston, Texas 9 days from now. I have the money and a costume. Could we go?"

"Yeah! It sounds like fun. We haven't been to one in almost a year." "Shweet!" I rapidly finished and ran upstairs to my room. I got my Haruhi Suzumiya school costume out of my closet. I found the hair band and the S.O.S. armband and folded it neatly and placed it in the bottom of a suitcase. I also put in other clothing my toothbrush and basically the basics of packing.

I ran downstairs all ready to go. ....Everyone was finishing their lunch. "Tobi, do you think it is okay for your friends to go?" "I dunno." I turned to Near. I gave him the puppy dog look. "I will call Commander Rester and tell him." Near walked out of the room. "Yay! Matt your coming too.... unless...." "Nope! I don't want to miss this!" "Yay! Again!" Then, my stomach growled. "Sowwy, I guess I am still a little hungry." I sat back down and ate another sandwich.

Near came back in and sat down. "We will have to leave in an hour if we want to be there a bit early." My mom commented. We all nodded.

Three hours later

"Are we there, yet?" I asked for the 938th time. "No!" Matt, my mom, and even Near shouted. "Showy. .... How about now?" Matt smacked my head. "owww." I mumbled. "well, how much longer?" I ducked because Matt rose his hand again. "I would say about 21 hours." "Wh-mph!!!" Matt covered my mouth so he could spare everyone in the car from a headache from my screaming. I kept ranting about how time was too slow and that someone needs to build a working time machine.

It was about midnight when I fell asleep. My mother had found a hotel for us to stay at. It was pretty nice. We would be finishing our trip to the Marriott Hotel in The Woodlands, Texas in a few hours. I had stayed up watching anime.

"Come on!!!" I whined as everyone, including me, were eating breakfast. "Eat faster!" Matt and I turned it into a race. He won. But I did not get a stomach ache afterwards. "EPIC FAILURE!" I shouted as Matt held his stomach. Near and my mother finished five minutes later. "Yay! Matsuri, here we come!"

That morning, before breakfast, I had changed out of my clothes from the day before and was now wearing my Haruhi costume. I also had a sign taped to me that read: "Haruhi needs a hug".

When we got to the car, my mother sighed as I sat in the front passenger seat. "Why don't you sit in the back?" "But.. I loveded you!" I said imitating Gir. She sighed again. "Why?" She mouthed. "Because you wanted a sweet inocent daughter that would want to date the high school quarterback and have frequent slumber parties with all the other cheerleaders but, you got a complete weird-o!" I said, smiling. "Nevermind." She got the car on the highway.

At Anime Matsuri

We were all standing in a long line. (And when I say long, I mean two to three hours long) We were waiting to get into the Dealer Room. We each had a three day pass and were just having random talk.  
Music was playing in the background. Matt and I started to do the Caramelldansen dance. Near and my mom just stared like we were idiots. But other people were dancing like us so they just brushed it off.  
The next song to play was the Numa Numa song (also known as Dragostia Din Tei). I started to do the dance. Matt laughed and joined in. Then I grabbed Nears hands and made him do it. My mother laughed at us. After awhile, it got boring.  
Then, the Hare Hare Yukai came on. I started dancing and some people came over to take a picture and video of me dancing. I told them not to have my face in either of them. They were polite and did as I asked. "Thank you for the picture!" They said. "You're welcome!" I bowed.

Some people clapped. Then more clapping and some people yelled. "What is so exciting?" I asked. "Ohhhh." The line was moving. They had finally opened the Dealer Room. When we got inside, it was packed with cosplayers, stands, and more cosplayers. We looked around and bought a few things. We all desided on buying a mask. We found some ANBU cat masks.

"Now I feel a bit safer." I announced. Then someone glomped me. I yelped out of surprise. "Yay! My first hug." We walked around some more after that, and then left the Dealer Room. We desided to go upstairs. There was the Artists Alley, Panel Rooms, and Viewing Rooms. I found one that was playing Lucky Star. Matt was not so thrilled about the fact that we were in a room watching a shoujo anime. He was waiting for the Cosplay Chess at 6. Near seemed a little interested. And mom, well mom seemed a little overwhelmed.

"Oh, Konata-Chan! You are so funny!" I laughed as Kona-Chan talked about which side of a chocolate cornet was the top/bottom.

The episode ended and I became bored. I received a few more hugs and after hours of waiting, 6PM rolled around.

We got to the room the Chess was being held in and sat down. Matt went up to sign up for a spot on the game board. I also convinced Near that he should be one of the two people playing the real game of chess.

"Alright, with everyone in their spots, we will start the match. Red team is led by Near and Black team by Sunni. Let the Match Begin!"

I saw Matt was on the Black team as a pawn. Poor Matt. But, I will spare you all the details and tell you Matt was killed by the Red Team King, Lulouch. He made a great effort. Matt sat down with us to watch the rest of the game. It ended about an hour later with Lulouch the victor. "Long Live Japan!" He shouted. Everyone repeated. "Yay! Near! You won!"

I yawned. "Let's go get some Pocky and Ramune. Then, let's walk over to the mall and eat dinner." I said as we walked out of the panel room. We waited in line at the Maid Cafe to get our yummy treats. After getting the stuff, we walked to the escalator and rolled down to the first floor, again. We then left the hotel and went walking down the street to the mall, Ramune and Pocky in hand. By the time we got to the entrance, our Ramune was gone and the Pocky was getting to a melted point.

We walked into the mall. As always, it was crowded. We had already received a few stares but this place had the mother load. I had my video recorder and started taking a video, careful not to get any of our faces in the picture.  
I would be changing the voices later so it did not sound like us.  
After a few minutes I got bored of that and I turned it off.

I saw the Hot Topic store up ahead and ran toward it, dragging Matt and Near with me. We entered and two girls started pointing to me. I moved out of the way thinking that they were pointing behind me. "No, you are okay. We love your hat!" "Thanks!!" I walked off to look at music. Sadly, they did not have the artists I was looking for. Matt was looking as some pants and Near was lingering behind him. I walked up to them. My mom just heading through the door. A man stopped me before I got to Matt and Near. He worked at the store. "Hey, are you going to an anime convention?" "Yeah!" "That explains a lot! I have seen a bunch of people dressed up and I was just wondering if something was going on." "No, that's fine. Yeah, my brothers and my mom are just taking a break to get some dinner." The conversation ended and Matt, Near, and my mom walked up to me.

"So, are we eating now? Nears stomach sounds like it is trying to eat itself." Matt joked. Near blushed. "Aww.'Tis okay, Near! We shall leave for some nummy Ninja food!" "What's ninja food?" Matt and my mom asked. "Oh, that just what I call Japanese food. Since ninjas are from Japan and Japanese food is from Japan, obviously, why not just call it Ninja food?" I replied cheerfully and walked aimlessly out of the store.

*At food court*

We were currently sitting down eating Ninja food and having mindless conversation on video games. Well, Matt and I were. I was looking around the courtroom looking at all the others from the convention. A few people were staring at us. I would see them staring from the side and then I would stare straight back. I would laugh when they quickly turned away. (Try this next time you Cosplay) Matt and I both roared with laughter when a baby stared at us and kept a blank, blink less face for two minutes straight.

When we finished our food, we walked around aimlessly, again. We stood a few minutes in the pet store, looked at the games in Game Stop, made fun of the Just For Girls store, and rode the elevator and escalators. It was fun but, soon, we decided on going back to the hotel.

On the way to the hotel, I was ranting on about how people can be so mean. I usually only gave my "People are Mean" speech when people did something mean to someone but I was giving it, quite loudly as other walked by, while people did not stare but glare. Nothing is more mean than having someone glare at you for expressing yourself. I repeated it about three times until I tripped. Falling down in the parking lot at night will most likely happen to you if you don't look where you are going.

I got up and dusted myself off, looking for what I tripped over. Nothing was there. Then, I saw a piece of paper. It read, "Kir-" and then the paper was crumpled. I picked it up and uncoupled it. I read it out loud. "Kira has returned. Come join the Revival Ceremony at 10:30PM on Friday April 12. It will be held at The Woodlands Waterway Marriott Hotel." My body chilled over. My fingers now barely able to hold the dirty crumpled and torn paper in my hands. I became ice cold and dropped to my knees. My mother rushed to my side. "B-But, Kira is dead. I saw him. H-He was killed by Ryuk. He- He died of gunshot wounds and a heart attack. I-I saw it. ....... C-Could it be another Kira? Like Misa-Misa or Mikami?" I stuttered. My mom was holding me in her arms. She was walking to the hotel. I regained control and jumped from her arms. I ran faster to the hotel. "Tobi! Come on, you don't even know where in the hotel this is." Matt called logic. I stopped. "Come on. We will all go to investigate." He comforted. I nodded and we walked on.

At the hotel, the place was nearly deserted. All for the exception for the hotel desk peoples and us. Matt showed the people at the desk the flyer and they showed us where to go.

We rode the escalator to the 2nd floor then walked through the sky walk to the parking lot. We then walked up three flights of stairs to the top. A huge crowd was formed. At the front of the crowd, a few people were holding candles and were praying. Everyone else had their heads bowed and were following the prayers. We followed suit as to not stand out. "...And please, God, we beg forgiveness for leaving you in your time of need. We all pray for you to forgive our repentance. Amen." "Amen." Everyone repeated. We looked up. Everyone was talking in a low whisper. I noticed all the people were in costume. "Everyone from the con is here, it seems like." I whispered to Near. He nodded.

"BEAST!" Someone yelled. Everyone looked to Near and I. "They file against Lord Kira! We must not let them escape! Get them!" Everyone advanced on us. Matt and my mom grabbed us and dragged Near and I, acting as though they were the ones who captured us. "They think they can be pure. Only Lord Kira is Pure. They will NOT taunt the power of Kira. Or His followers. Do not let them go!" "Near, .... I am very scared right now." I gulped. He nodded in agreement. "Where is Mello when you need him?" I asked to the sky.

Just then, a gun shot was fired. Everyone became quiet. Someone in a robe with the hood covering their face walked up to us. When he was inches from our face, he looked up. But only a little. A lock of golden hair and two shinny blue eyes were hidden beneath it. He winked as he held a gun to us. Matt also caught the wink as he nudged my mother. She nodded. Mello took two shots. Near and I both fell. Red paint swarming us. Mello then took our bodies and walked away. "Wait!" The man who had been calling Blasphemy to us called. "Brother, where are you taking them?" "I am going to dispose of them the proper way. I will need these two, also." Mello directed to Matt and my mother. They both nodded.

They walked, caring our, presumed dead, bodies with them. When Mello was in a hotel room, we got up. "Oh, Thank you, Mello!!1!" I exclaimed, holding onto him. "Yeah yeah. Now, go get washed off. You both look like zombies." "Thanks for the compliment!" I beamed. He sighed. I noticed we were in the room my mother had rented. My suitcase was where it was last seen. Sitting on my side of one of the two beds. I grabbed my shampoo and conditioner and got the first shower. The stupid red paint was staining my hair. When I was done, Near got his turn. When I walked out, Matt and Mello started cracking up. "Don't. Say. A Word." I threatened. They straightened up. I glared. "Mello, what gave you the thought to aim at our heads? Now Near and I will have _pink _hair. Do you know how much I _detest_ the color pink?" I hit him in the gut when he laughed. "It's not funny! Who knows when it will all come out!?!"

Near walked out of the bathroom ten minutes later. "See?!!?" I pointed to our heads. I growled. "Mello. I am going to kill you someday." "Is that a threat I hear?" Matt chimed. "Shut it!"

*The next day*

I was in the shower, again. I had been soaking my hair and washing it all night. The pink was gone, almost completely. Near had most of the color in his gone, also. We were all sitting in the room eating breakfast. We were waiting for the right time to leave. Near and I were forced to wear wigs. Near and I were now brunettes. "Argh! This wig is soooo itchy! Can we leave now??" I moaned. "We are leaving in a few minutes." My mother replied.

We were maneuvering our way through the crowd of anime convention attendees. We were on the escalator when someone started shouting. We turned thinking they were shouting at us. But, it was just two girls laughing their heads off as a guy with a Yuri paddle whacked them. We all sighed. When we got out of the hotel, we headed for the Pavilion. We found our rented car and piled in. My mom drove through The Woodlands and to Houston. When we go to the airport, we met Lidner, Gevanni, and Rester. They had the tickets and the luggage taken care of. We boarded the plane with little disturbance, save the all too annoying airport headaches.

The plane landed in New York 10 hours later. We all headed to the Headquarters. "Near, we heard what happened at the Marriott. Why would those people be thinking that you and Tobi are going against Kira, so quickly?" Gevanni asked. "Well, white is known to be pure. Pureness is the highest achievement in life. Kira is pureness to them. … I guess." I nodded in agreement with Near. "Anyways. What are we doing now? Those people are in serious trouble, though I don't think we could count as witnesses. The whole group would just lie. Besides, we all know Kira is not back. Matt, say a word and I will kill you!" I shouted as Matt raised a finger in opposition.

*The next day*

Near and I were sitting on the floor, playing with rubber duckies and legos, again. The war had resumed and the ducks were winning. Matt was consumed by his videogame, again, and Mello was eating chocolate while doing something on a computer. My mom was sipping tea and everyone else was working on, well, whatever they were working on.

"Near, I am so bored. Can we go back to school?? We should be in the tenth grade since we were registered in the ninth last year." I beamed with enthusiasm. "Sure." He said as he used a duck to knock down a lego tower. "Yay!! Matt you are supposed to be a Junior and Mello, you're a Senior." I yelled. I jumped up and knocked down a few ducks and legos on my way. "We start tomorrow!!!" I stated to Rester. He sighed, but with joy, as he got to work on the computer to put four of the smartest children into high school.

*The next day, again*

I was dancing around the HQs main room. Matt had joined me and we were just very hyper at the moment. Though there was no sugar, least for Mello's chocolate, in the room, we were just happy to be doing something again.

We were just about to walk out of the building when my mom rushed up to me. "Ohh, you have finally become a 10th grader. You are nearly half way done with high school." "Ok ok. I get it. But, we will be late if you don't let go." I said. "Yes. You're right. Good bye!" "BYE!!!!"

We were walking down the path to the school after Rester had dropped us off. Mello and Matt were talking about what they were going to do that day. They were walking a little ways ahead of Near and I.

Near and I were talking silently about the classes we were taking. "Hey, Mello! What classes are you taking?" I asked. A few people started to stare. "Uh, an art class, a budget class, a computer class, and the regular main classes." "Cool. Now, leave. You and Matt go off and do stuff that you two people do. Near and I will be just walking around waiting for classes to start." I tipped my new Urahara hat to them and they walked away.

"Yay! Now, let's go walk around. We might even meet a few otaku!" I walked forward. "Tobi, only you are the otaku. I don't care much for anime." "Blasphemy!" I shouted. A few more people started staring. I ignored them.

"Come on, Near. Let's go." We walked around the outside of the building until the bells rang. Then we went onto our first class.

*First period*

I hung my head. A few people had pointed and laughed atNear and I by the time we got to Math. Two people had commented on Mr. Hat' n' Clogs hat. They had said they loved Bleach and were envious of my hat. And, finally, most people had pointed out our albinism. A few had laughed. Yeah, I can see this. Our appearance was different. But, it still hurt.

Math was slow and easy. We just reviewed past math and got to know everyone. Everyone had to say three things about themselves. One by one we stood up from our seats and said things about ourselves.

"I am Usagi. Or Usa-chan for short. I am an otaku and I love to Cosplay. I also love Eru-sama." I sat down and Near stood up. "My name is Near and I am from Thailand. I lived in an orphanage in England with Usagi since we were three and I moved to the United States about two years ago."

After everyone was done introducing themselves, the sadistic teacher walked up to the front of the class.

"So, are there any questions about any of your classmates?" One person raised his hand. "Yeah, does anyone support Kira?" Most of the students agreed. I paled. I noticed that Near did, too. "This Kira crap never ends. Does it?" I whispered to Near. He nodded. "Okay, okay. Enough with this. It is time for math."

So, the sadistic teacher passed out rubrics and we read through it and then the class ended after what felt like an eternity.

"Hey, Usagi. I didn't see you or your boyfriend answer my question. What do you think of Kira?" I stopped abruptly. "Well, I did say I love L. So, I will let you come up with your own answers as you see well. And what gave you the idea we were together?" I left quickly.

Second period, Science, was pretty much the same. Though, no one said anything about Kira.

When, lunch rolled around sometime after 4th period, (which was English) Near and I found Matt and Mello.

"Hey, Mello Yellow. What's for lunch?" I said. Matt was shoving a spoonful of chili into his mouth. Mello pointed to Matt. "Well, since this guy probably got all the food." Mello pointed to the pile of food on the Styrofoam tray in front of Matt. "Whatever is on this plate will most likely feed all four of us." Near and I sat down. I spotted a little bowl of Mexican Soup and a roll. I quickly grabbed it and started eating. "Oh, come on, Usagi. I was going to eat that." Matt whined. I hissed and said, "You are eating chili. Now give Near something." Then it dawned on me. "MELLO!" I shouted. Everyone in the cafeteria became quiet for a few seconds then continued on with what they were doing before. "You haven't tried to kill Near in this whole ordeal. I mean, you did the exact opposite. You saved his life!" "Yeah. Don't remind me. These New York schools are like prisons. Police everywhere." "True. But still, you had your chance in Texas, at the convention." "Yeah, but you would have killed me if I had done that. I mean we all know you and Near are a couple." Mello teased. My face got red with anger and a mixture of knowing and rage. I glared at Mello. He started laughing. "Ahhh, you're blushing." He teased again. I kicked his shin from under the table. "Ooohhhh, so scary." I stood up, picked up a bowl of soup Matt had just gotten himself and poured it down Mello's shirt. "Ahhh Hot!!!1! Hot!!!1!!!" Mello jumped around trying to get the boiling soup out of his shirt. I sat back down with a big smile on my face. "And that is why you don't mess with me." I nodded. Mello got most of the soup out of his shirt but, he left.

"I think he is afraid of me now. Why would that be?" I asked innocently as we walked down the hallway. Matt flinched away. "Aww, I won't hurt you Matty. I already poured Chinese fast-food down your shirt. I was just making it even between you and Mello." I grinned evilly. Matt stood farther away, still. "Well, since we are walking to 6th…." I ran toward the door and waited for Matt and Near. "Hooray for art class!" I cheered quietly. I opened the door to a room half full of early birds.

I smiled and tilted my head. The ceiling tiles had artwork. All four walls, the tables and chairs, and even the doors had some kind of art.

Two minutes later everyone was in the classroom.

The teacher walked up to us.

"You three must be new. I am Mrs. Saralynn. Who are you?"

"This is Near, Matt, and I am Usagi." I greeted.

"Oh, I love those names. Especially yours, Near. It is so… different." Mrs. Saralynn ranted. "Well, we are currently working on independent projects so feel free to help yourself to any of the supplies." She explained. Then she went off the help some students.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" I asked. "I dunno. Maybe we could paint something. That always passes the time." Matt suggested. "True." I agreed. Matt went to get a big piece of paper and Near and I went to get paint. "So, let's get white and silver to make a shiny grey and then some red and black for the background and then… ummm, what do you want?" I asked Near. "What are you planning?" "I really have no idea. But, I like all these colors." I smiled. "OHMIGOSH!" A voice came from behind us. Near and I both jumped at the sudden noise. "Oh, sorry. But, you two remind me of someone." We turned around. "From an anime?" I asked. "Yes!" The girl exclaimed. I was silent. "No idea. Can't think of a thing." "Oh. I can't quite put my finger on it, either. Maybe something off the news." "Eru-chan?" I asked. "W-Who?" "Oh, sorry. L. You know. The world's greatest detective." I explained. "Yes!" She exclaimed. "I don't know how or why but you two seem like L." "Hmm." I pondered this. "I don't know because we don't look like L. Or I should say, I don't since Near does. A little bit." "H-How do you know what L looks like?" "Whoops! Too much information. Can't tell you anymore. Besides, this is our first and last day at school. I just wanted to come here to pass the time. We most likely won't be coming back." I smiled and left the girl. "Man, I didn't think we would get rid of her." I whispered to Near. He nodded.

Matt was looking for paint brushes as we set the paint down on the table. "Oh! I want to paint Ulquiorra. He is sooo cute!" I squealed quietly. Matt came back with the random sized paint brushes and we started painting. First Matt and I, only knowing what he looked like, drew him. Then, we started painting. I showed Near what color went were.

After the hour passed, I looked at the picture. "Now, it shall become mysteriously attached to the wall in the screen room and facing Rester at all times of the day." I schemed.

The bell rang and I carefully held the picture up off the floor and we walked out to the front of the school, since the day was over.

Gevanni was standing by the small limousine. I had handed the picture to Matt a few minutes before because my arms were starting to tire.

We were walking casually to the car when someone shouted.

"U-Say-Gee!" Someone shouted my name. Deliberately mispronouncing it. I turned around. The boy from Math was behind us. "Yes?" I asked, truly not knowing what they wanted.  
"What would you like?" I asked.

"You still haven't said anything about Kira. The people here support Kira. He is Almighty. Now, you should answer unless you want something to happen." He threatened.  
Matt stood between us. He was a little taller than the boy. "No you don't."

I noticed Gevanni was walking over. I smiled toward him. Gevanni had to be my favorite out of himself, Rester and Lidner.

He always seemed like the quiet but protective type.

"Matt it's okay. Gevanni is coming to help. You don't have to act tough." I assured him. "Aww, but I never get to." He whined. "Yeah, I know. That is because you are the videogame nerd."

The boy, whose name I found out later to be Harry, punched Matt when he was turned around. "Hey!" I shouted. No one punches my gaming buddy and gets away from it. I lunged on Harry and punched him in the face. I then got up and quickly hid behind Gevanni for protection. Harry got up and rubbed his face.

"By the way, I hate Kira!" I shouted to him. Harry became enraged. "Opps. Near, Matt, Gevanni, let's go. And fast." I said as I ran to the limousine.

Near skip-ran and Matt just ran with me. Gevanni casually walked back. Harry was just sitting on the ground, stunned.

Once we were all back in the car, I sighed. "Well, I can say that today was a very awkward day.

"And… I don't want to go back to school. At least, not to a New York school." I rambled as Gevanni drove back to Head Quarters.

Once there, I found that Mello was staying as far away from me as possible. I would, every so often, feign my hand his way and he would jump back. Everyone got a kick out of that.

…Well, except for Mello.

The next few days were boring. Near and I had been contemplating the probability of a new Kira. Would Ryuk already be bored again? I mean, that _is _how it all started in the first place.  
The so-called Kira supporters had been showing up in the news more and more lately.  
We had many of the monitors turned onto different news channels.

"The sudden up rise of Kira's supporters has made a big hit. I mean, all the new groups forming have had some of the other religious groups getting anxious. Don't you agree, Dian?"  
"Well, actually, I think that Kira's supporters have just been getting a little anxious themselves. They have been getting quite a bit of media lately. They have been talking more and more of a 'new' Kira. It may be a true happening but, I feel it has more to do with the crime rate rising. The supports don't like the thought of their god being 'gone' so long so they are starting to hope that he will make a big come back and down the percentages, again."  
"Yes, well, that is all we have for tonight. Good night folks."

The news logo showed and a little jingle came and the show faded into a commercial.

"…Well that was exciting! Don't you think?" I asked no one in particular.  
Matt looked to me. "Yup!"  
I sighed. "My god!! Even after dying Kira is still the life of the news and media life." I complained. Matt nodded in agreement.

"Oh! Tobi, I just noticed that kid called you Usagi. And you also introduced yourself as it. Why?" Matt asked.  
"Well, I am getting tired of Tobi so I came up with Usagi while I was at school." I explained. "…." "Well, it made sense to me." I stated.

"If you two are done quarreling I would like to say that we must find Mello." Near interrupted.  
Matt and I looked at him like he was stupid.  
"Near. Just because Mello saved you once does not mean he will do it again. You know how he is." I tried to knock sense into the boys head.  
"Yeah." Matt agreed. "He probably went back to the mafia to calm down or something. You know he can't stand you." Matt helped.

Near sighed. "I know. But, right now, Mello has the greatest risk of being killed if there really is a new Kira. We need Mello if we want to win this case."

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. When did this turn into a case?" I asked.

"Since we saw the Kira supporters in The Woodlands." Near replied. I glared at him, annoyed.

"Oh! Maybe we can go find him!!" I suggested. He probably won't answer his phone and well, if he did… I still want to see what his base looks like." I smiled.

"Fine. Commander Rester. Please find Mello's current location."  
"Yes, sir." Rester replied as he did as told.

"Mom? You don't mind. Do you? I mean, going to get Mello?" I asked.  
"As long as you are kept safe-" She was cut off by Near.

"She will be safe because we have Gevanni coming with us.

Gevanni looked up. He had been doing some other thing that had apparently been keeping his attention.  
"Uhhh, yeah. Right."

"Downtown, New York." Rester called out.  
"Yeah!" I exclaimed. "Let's go now!"

"Alright." Near and Matt stood up.

"Come on, Gevanni. Don't be such a pussy." I teased. He mumbled something under his breath.

"What?" I said with fake innocence.

So, yet again, we walked down those gosh darn stairs of doom.

Rester had told Gevanni the address so he started driving without questioning where it was.

I hummed as the short ride progressed.  
"Well, I can say that I just hope Mello doesn't kill you Near." I smiled.

He was silent. I puffed my cheeks.  
"Matt, entertain us." I said after a few minutes.

"Ummm... nope! Can't think of a thing!" I sighed.  
"Are we there yet?" I whined to Gevanni.

"Yes."

"Shweet! Perfect timing!"

"Gevanni, stay here." Near ordered.

He nodded as he sat put.

The rest of us climbed out and walked toward the tall red building.

"Matt, haven't you been here before?"

"No. No, I haven't."

"Aww, now we are going to get lost."

"Hush." Near stated.

When he turned his back I stuck my tongue at him.  
Matt high-fived me.

We walked into the building. It was very old by the looks of it. …Or just very unkempt.

We walked up a few flights of stairs before we got to a landing.  
There were a few people standing there.

They were the type of people who would be the 'shady' character in a manga.

We all stopped.

One of them turned around.

I gulped.

"And who might you guys be?" He demanded more than asked.

Near was about to speak when Matt cut him off.

"Where is Mello?" He asked. He was trying to sound intimidating.

"Answer. Then we _might_ tell you." The bigger of the three said.

"We are here on business. Mello asked us to come. Now tell us where he is." I said before Matt could say anything else.

"Ohhhh, trying to act tough. Huh, cutie? Well, that smart mouth of yours is going to get you in a lot of trouble.

He stepped forward cracking his knuckles. I gulped and stepped back behind Near and Matt.

I peeked around Matt and Near. "We are a part of the police. In fact L has us being monitored so I wouldn't do anything stupid if I were you."

"Hah! L? My god! How stupid can you be?? L is dead. It was all over the news!" He shouted.

'No it wasn't. Are they just bluffing?' I thought.

"Well, whoever fed you that load of crap-" I was cut off as all three men pointed cocked guns at us.

I gulped again.

"Well, you did tell us something important." I said trying to buy time.

"Yeah? What?"

"Mello really is in the building."

"What are you getting at, Usagi?" Matt whispered.

"Mello would never let his best friend get hurt now would he?" I said as I took in a big breath of air.

Matt, understanding what I was about to do, covered his ears.

Near saw what Matt did and did the same with questioning eyes.

I screamed Mello's name at the top of my lungs.

You could hear a crash a few floors above us a few seconds later.

I smiled with victory.

The three men stood stunned.

"What the heck?" The second man yelled.

He then started to shoot but he must have had terrible aim because the bullets didn't even come close.

Then, when he ran out of ammunition, the door burst open.

"Usagi! What on Earth are trying to do? Kill me?" Mello shouted as he strutted his way past the three guys.

"Get out of here you idiots!" Mello snapped at them.

They instantly left.

It was quiet now.

………

"What are _you_ doing here?" Mello spat at Near.

"_WE_ are here because Near said we needed you to help in the new investigation." I explained.

"What investigation?" Mello asked.

"The new Kira case. Remember the incident at the Marriott? The supporters have been in the news more and more lately." I explained.

"Sooo, what are you doing right now?" I asked, after a few minutes.

"I am not really doing anything…."

I sighed as Matt jumped up.

"I'll take that in cash." He demanded with his hand out in front of me.

I pulled out a five from my pocket and regretfully handed it to him.

Matt took it with a victory grin and rubbed it in my face.

"Ha! I knew you would say that!" He directed to Mello, who looked confused.

"Anyways, come on. Gevanni is probably wondering what all the racket was."

We walked out of the building.

"Man, we need to stop telling everyone who comes with us to stay in the car. I mean, we just got shot at. You know, if this was a story we would all probably be dead." I ranted on.

Gevanni was waiting in the car looking anxious.

"What happened? I heard gunshots?" I practically yelled.

"Nothing happened. Just some very bad aim." I comforted.

When we got back to the head quarters, Rester was talking with my mother and Lidner.

"So, what are you talking about?" I said as Mello walked in with me hanging onto his neck on his backside.

"There have been five new killings. All heart attacks." Rester replied.

I puffed my cheeks. "Well, this doesn't make any sense. Who could be the new Kira? Well, more like Z-Kira. Since there have been about a million others." I continued on.

"And, these all started at around the same time Light Yagami started his first killings. But, this new Kira is only killing…Rester! Who were the people killed?!?" I shouted to him.

"Well, three were mass murderers set for death row and the other two had major crimes and life in prison. Their deaths were all a few seconds apart." He explained.

"The new Kira is killing people who are already set for death. So, his actions are futile. I don't understand his actions in the full."

Everyone was quiet.

"It is just a cover up." Near spoke up.

"Remember earlier when he killed the three people at the Tech. Con.? Those people were just pickpocketers."

"Oh! I almost forgot about them. That's true! Shoot... Well, maybe those were just a start for him?" I tried to confirm.

"You know, Mello? You can join in our little rantings. I mean, that is what we wanted you to do when we got you. Now what do you think?" I asked to him.

Mello was silent for a few minutes.

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

Mello hissed at me. "I'm thinking. Shut up!"

I was quiet again.

"This Kira may be a student, again. The killings are just like Light's and the times are about the same but off by a few minutes.

"If you set up the times in a calendar form like L did in the beginning, you get, just about, a college schedule." Mello stopped.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't see that. Way to go Mello!" I cheered.

"But, if this new Kira is a college student… Are we going to take the same approach as L? And if we do, who is going to college?" I asked.

Everyone was silent.

Then Rester shouted. "Two more people have been killed! Misama Daiiyo and Anthony Carter. Both were charged with murder and were scheduled to be executed later today." He explained.

"Can I go?" I asked immediately after Rester stopped talking.

"I don't mind going to college. I mean, as long as I get to actually attend the classes." I smiled.

"We can observe the different students. Matt, Mello, near, and I will all take different classes to get a better range of the people. Annnd… From now on, I shall act serious!" I explained.

Matt nodded in agreement to my opposition.

"Rest-" I was stopped short by Rester.

"Already on it. You three shall be attending the nearest-" He was cut off by Near.

"No. I don't think the killer is in New York. If we take in their actions the first killings were, indeed, in New York. But, after that, most were in Los Angeles. So, we shall travel to California to attend college. Rester. If you please."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: You guys had better review. Because I need to know if anyone is even reading. Because if no one is, than Fluffyduck-01 shall dissapear forever on FF!!!!


	6. Author Note

Heh! You guys probably thought this would be another chapter. Well, you thought wrong. I seriously need to know if anyone is reading!!!! So, if you are one of those little anonymous readers... Sucks to you! Review the freaking chapter if you read it. I usually give a short review to your stories!!!!

Well, I didn't think it would have to come to this...*sniff* Matt? Can you come here?

Matt: Yeah, Fluffy? What do yo-

*points gun toward Matt's head*

Now, you gosh darn people had better review your butts off or Matt and.... *shifts head* L get it!!!!

*L becomes magically tied to a chair with a giant gun pointed on it*

Matt and L: Oh for the love of Kira, REVIEW!!!!! We don't want to die again!!!!!!


End file.
